Casinos and wagering establishments are always looking for new, novel and exciting card games that entice players to play such card games and hold the players' interest. New and exciting card games increase revenues to casinos and other wagering establishments. On the other hand, prospective, players are always looking for new card games that are challenging and exciting. Some examples of well know card games are Let It Ride Bonus Stud Poker, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081, Three Card Poker, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774, and Caribbean Stud Poker, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,533.